Pastaman
Pastaman is a current wrestler for Party World Rasslin'. Background By all accounts, Pastaman is a living mound of cooked pasta. Alfredo, angelhair, buckwheat - all different shapes and sizes extrude from the ample body of this monstrous competitor. Beneath his gigantic, tangled form sits a gentle spirit searching for its place among humanity. Day by day he grows physically stronger and mentally deeper, but longs only to be truly human, and for the acceptance of his purported father - Luigi Primo. Over the years Pastaman has befriended many of the creatures and wrestlers he has fought through a series of acts of mutually enjoyed violence and his blind enthusiasm for light, movement and sounds. It is unknown if he truly understand what the objective of wrestling is beyond the immediate engagement it provides, though he has learned how to tag a partner into the ring, a knowledge he seems to take some pride in. Pastaman is currently thought to live with his father at their Pizzeria, acting as a sort of bouncer for those Luigi describes as "Squistomad", though he is often spotted squatting and throwing residents all around Central and North Austin. Career Wrestleslam '15 At WrestleSlam: The Riots of Spring- March 7th, 2015, Pastaman went up against his rumored father, Luigi Primo. Primo's experience and deviousness were no match for the saucy monstrosity, and recognizing Pastaman's great wrestling talent, the chef proffered his own legs for breaking. Overcome by love, however, the tenderhearted, alfredo-slathered beast threw his chair aside and embraced the mustachioed pizza-artist. The touching moment was cut short when a waiter entered the ring to take Pastaman to be eaten by a couple at a restaurant. Primo, never a friend to the service industry, and Pastaman, a devotee of violence in many forms, proceeded to stomp on the waiter until he could no longer speak, and then topped him with Ragu and mozzarella in a heartwarming father-son bonding incident referred to as the "Parmageddon." After a brief solo career, Pastaman formed a tag-team with his father Luigi Primo. Throughout the course of 2015-2016 they faced a variety of tag opponents including Monster Cable (a deformed son made of cables Pastaman made by accident) and the manipulative cannabis vaping robot, the T-420, The Frown Gang (a deformed group of Schultz characters that Pastaman made by accident from watching too many Youtube clips) and winning inaugural BFF Belts from the Dumpster Babes (Babyface and Pink Eye) and finally wrestling the Suplex Predators (Dazza Longbarrel and Booma) all of whom were either defeated or stalemated. However, their undefeated streak ended at Winter Wonderslam III where they were defeated by the NARRC, consisting of Bull Decroix and The NARRC Conductor, losing the BFF Belts. After the defeat by NARRC, Luigi blamed Pastaman for their loss (despite his accounted hubris in refusing to allow Pastaman to complete a pin during the match) and the two's status as BFF, familia and tag team partners is currently in dispute. Signature moves * Spaghetti Swing * Pasta Mount (Jump into Full Mount followed by a barrage of slaps) * The Spicy Meatball (Jumping Shoulder Tackle) * The Disaster Slap (open hand slap off the ropes) * The Pasta Elbow (elbow to the head off the ropes)